Tatsumi Oga, Son Of The Hunters
by O ni kai
Summary: Artemis didn't expect to fall in love, she hadn't though that she would fall for a God from another Pantheon, she never thought she would have a child, especially a boy, and she certainly hadn't thought that she would have her child stolen from her whilst hunting. This is the story of Tatsumi Oga Son of Artemis and Hircine! Slight crossover with Elder Scrolls. Read Author's Note.


**Tatsumi Oga, Son of The Hunters**

 **My Questions:**

 **What should I do from the Optional Section of the Challenge?**

 **Also would Beel count as a half-blood? I mean he is the son of a Godlike being and a human woman so is he?**

 **This is set after the Anime episode 'I Won't Say Goodbye'. AU! Hilda's Amnesia happens before that episode and she retains her feelings.**

 **As for Percy Jackson's world, this is, as stated, before the Titan's Curse. Oga will be on the Di Angelo retrieval. The satyr will approach Oga in this chapter and I've decided not to do the whole descendant of Hades part, as to give any takers of my challenge a chance to.**

 **Hircine looks like the picture of him done by Raiecha on DeviantArt only without a beard.**

 **Speaking of which, slight Crossover from The Elder Scrolls Series, I'm only bringing over the Daedra, Divines , Followers, and Champions. No Dragonborn (Oga is the only Badass OP character this story needs), Some monsters, and no story involving Tamriel. Also kind of AU as a follower of a Daedra is considered the child of their Deadra, but only for special ones, like Hircine's hunters and Champions of all Daedra. All Deadra are considered Gods.**

 **And I'm going to add some people from other various anime/cartoons/comics. Some may be OOC and their worlds will have nothing to do with the story, instead their powers (If any) shall be explained through Demi-God Logic. Some may be from other Pantheons.**

 **Also one last thing Oga won't have the Celestial Bronze Knuckles. Instead He'll have the Saw Cleaver from Bloodborne because reasons.**

 **Ogre Goes To America**

 **-STORY START-**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **16 Years Ago**

 **Japan**

 **Mount Fuji**

 _Artemis was hunting for the Teumessian Fox and the Laelaps. They had been freed from their constellations by Dolos, the god of Trickery and Guile, in Japan as a way to one up Hermes in their prank war. Artemis had been sent by her father in order to find the two and stop their paradox. She normally would be excited for such a hunting challenge, but this was not the case this time. She was in possession of her first child ever and was hiding him from the other gods until she was ready to explain him to her father._

 _Four of her hunters had raped a young boy, to her eternal disgust. While venting she stumbled across a male, wearing a leather jacket and hoodie over a sleeveless shirt, faded jeans, and boots. He was hunting the Nemean Lion with a spear. She had thought he was a Demigod at first and had been surprised when he had challenged her to a hunting competition for interrupting his hunt. Angered she accepted._

 _He and her were equals in hunting, only he had brute strength and speed while she had agility and finesse. The name he had given her was Hircine, confusing her, she told him her name was Katniss. They had met every few months for a hunt together. That changed into every few weeks, then every week, then at least once a day. They had become smitten with each other. She and him had quickly started dating after he confessed to her._

 _She had spent the next few years juggling her hunt, godly duties, and dating Hircine. He had a very busy schedule as well so it was relatively easy for her to hide her godly identity. He was unlike any other male she had ever met, even Orion. She had told him that she had adopted a lot of girls only for him to laugh it off and tell her that he has adopted many boys and girls into his family. Then, one day, on their 4th year anniversary he proposed at the forest clearing they met in, she had been so happy that she...er...jumped him and lost her virginity. Afterwards, she had realized that she couldn't marry him without asking her father to release her form her Oath and to turn her Hircine into a god. Artemis doubted he would do either. AS she was musing to herself, Hircine suddenly bit her on her shoulder and proclaimed;_

 _"You are my Mate! No one else shall ever touch you in the way I have! If they try they shall face the wrath of me, Hircine Daedric Prince of Hunting, Archery, Trapping, Fishing, Forests, Spears, and Beasts, Father of Man-beasts."_

 _He then told her that he was a God known as a Daedric Prince, shocking her. He informed her that he was only in this plain of exsistence for the Bloodmoon that was suppose to happen in a few weeks and that after that he would have to return to his plain of Oblivion. He also wanted her to come with him and be the mother to his Hunters and Huntresses. She had, regretfully and reluctantly, turned him down and told him of her status as an Olympian God, upsetting him._

 _They both had to accept the fact that they could no longer be with each other. They had tried to find a way to stay together, but time passed by to quickly and he had to leave behind a pregnant Artemis. That was ten months ago._

 _So, here she was, just outside of Aokigahara reminiscing about Hircine with their Son, Tatsumi, after Hircine's Hunter who had 'nugged' him to confess, he had died of Cancer before he could receive the Man-Beast Curse. Tatsumi had Hircine's brown hair and Artemis's Silver eyes. The only reason she had brought Tatsumi was because this was suppose to be an easy hunt; Find giant rampaging Fox and Dog, send them back into the stars, grab Tatsumi and herself some Croquettes. Suddenly, a blur snatched Tatsumi from the carrier she had on her pack. She turned and aimed her bow at the interloper, only to see an Imp, if her knowledge about her son's future enemies were correct. The Imp screeched and ran off with Tatsumi. Artemis followed._

 _She chased the Imp through the forest only for it to fly up and loose her. It took a few hours but she finally found it, but it didn't have Tatsumi. She scoured the entire forest and the Mountain, but came up with nothing not even a body. She wept for days over the loss of her son in her temple. When she emerged from the temple she was kinder to her hunters, who were like daughters to her and knew about her relationship with Hircine and Tatsumi. She was more harsh toward Monsters and was more forgiven toward boys, as long as they didn't do anything to piss her off._

 _Unknown to her Mr. and Mrs. Oga and their daughter Misaki had found a baby in the claws of a 'vulture' and Mrs. Oga had beaten the 'vulture' with a stick, causing the 'bird' to be scared off. The Ogas had been on visiting Mrs. Oga's uncle Masahaharu at his house nearby and Misaki wanted to explore the whole property. They had decided to take him to the police, only to find that he had no records, no birth certificate, no mom or dad. Only the name on his crescent moon necklace 'Tatsumi'. The Ogas had decided to adopt him after their daughter begged them for a brother and thus Tatsumi Oga was born._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

 **Present Day**

 **Japan**

 **Ishiyama**

 **The Park**

Tatsumi sighed contently as he watched Beel play in the Park. He loved relaxing like this. After the whole Behemoth Pillar fiasco and Hilda's Amnesia, Tatsumi needed some relaxation. Nothing could possibly go wrong. A chuckle from right next to him interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see a strangely dressed man. He was dressed in a half red half purple suit, with weird designs on it, shoes that literally curled at the end, and he had a cane that looked like a branch with an eye ball at the end. He had a beard and strangely white eyes.

"You're not very smart are you" the man said.

"Who're you old man?" Tatsumi asked the him rudely, pissed at the guy.

"You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. If not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, Debauchery, Cheese, Trickery , Wine, and Parties, Ruler of The Shivering Isles. Charmed."

"Say What?"

"HAHAHAHA! I Like You! You're Stupid! You know, you remind me of myself at a young age. All I cared about was riding narwhals and sleeping in honeycombs and drinking babies' tears. Word of advice, if you ever ride a narwhal, mind the pointy end. Oh but it doesn't matter now does it, Hmm? I'm here with a gift from your Father."

"Father? My dad's at work and I'll see him later tonight, why would he ask you to give me something?"

"Oh not that frail Mortal, your birth father. He asked me to give you this." He took out a Necklace with a strange saw-like necklace with strange markings carved into it. "If you see my pets please send them back to me. Preferably in a baggie."

Tatsumi took it, with scrutiny, and placed it on next to his crescent moon necklace. Beel then patted his leg and Tatsumi picked him up. He turned back to Sheogorath only to see no one. Tatsumi, confused, got up and went to go home, only to see a giant conglomeration of skin sewn together with mystical symbols across it's body, an Iron Collar around it's neck, and a spiked club embedded into it's arm. It had what appeared to be skinned dogs with it. They charged him.

Tatsumi cursed and held Beel to him. He punched at them.

" _ **Zebul Blast!**_ " Tatsumi cried and sent out a raw blast of energy at the beasts sending them flying and crashing. They dissolved into glowing dust.

"Now you big guy or gal or whatever you are!" Tatsumi called out to the giant fleshy-thing. He charged only to need to dodge the club. He punched it only for it to not have much of an effect.

" _ **Zebul Blast!**_ " Tatsumi tried, only for it to blow the creature back and daze him. "Looks like were gonna have to power up Beel"

"Dah" Beel nodded, excited. They were about to power up when the saw necklace glowed. It flashed and a giant cleaver version of the necklace, with white bandages wrapped around it, appeared in his hand. He felt the power he felt when using Zebul Blast surge into the blade and the markings on it glowed red. Tatsumi, choosing to live rather than be smashed to bits along with Beel, swung the blade while pulling it's trigger. The blade extended and a red crescent wave slashed out and bisected the creature. It also dissolved into glowing dust.

Suddenly, Sheogorath appeared in front of Tatsumi, causing him to stumble back.

"What are you tryin' to pull old man!" He cried indigently.

"You handled that flesh atronarch and those skinned hounds very well. You're pretty powerful." The Prince of Madness told him, ignoring his irritation.

"You sent those things after us didn't you!?"

"Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags."

"Why?!"

"Why do I need a reason for everything? Mortals, mortals, mortals! Always needing a reason to do things. For example: people think light chases away the shadows! I prefer to think that without a few lights, there'd be no shadows to enjoy."

"What are you even talking about?! Are you Insane?!"

"HUH! Who told you?! Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall!"

"You're very irritating."

"Hmm. Your Father says the same thing. Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind... Sayonara wa oni to akachan no akuma no ryōshu! (goodbye ogre and baby demon lord)"

"Wha-"

Sheogorath disappeared in a poof of smoke, when it cleared a wheel of Cheese was all that was left. Tatsumi had enough of all this and decided to go home.

 **Oga House**

Tatsumi stepped into his house only to see his parents talking to a guy his age in a suit and a beanie, he was in wheelchair, he had shaggy brown hair and a bushy beard. They turned to him and the guy's eyes widened and he started trembling.

'Oh crap.' Tatsumi thought,' Did I put someone in a wheelchair?'

Chris Zhoz was just your average teen Satyr. He had been working as a Protector for Camp Half-Blood's International Long Distance division for a while. But, of all the Demi-gods he's brought to Camp, he's never felt such raw and dark power, he felt like a small rabbit before a large wolf. It took years of experience dealing with gods to not tremble in fear when in the presence of a powerful being. He had no such experience.

"Ehem." Chris regained his composure," As I was saying Camp Half-Blood is a summer school/camp, that can be year round, where troubled kids go to fit in. We believe that troubled kids are just kids who have trouble making friends in any way other than beating them up and/or insulting/belittling people. We are so popular in America that we are reaching out to other countries. I am from the camp, we have seen your Son's history and we have decided that he is a perfect candidate for the foreign exchange program. Also It's free."

"We would love for Tatsumi to go, but what about his son Beel-chan and his wife Hilda-Chan?" Mrs. Oga questioned. Chris's eyes popped out of his head.

"S-son!? Wife!?"

"Oh yes Beel-chan is Tatsumi's son and Hilda over there in the kitchen is Beel's Mother and Tatsumi's Wife. Tatsumi is quite attached to the both of them, he even takes Beel-Chan to school with him!"

"W-well, I think he would be able to take his son..." He sniffed in the direction of the kitchen and perked up"...and his wife as well!"

"Oh great! Tatsumi congrats your going to America!" She looked for her son, only to find that he had already gone upstairs.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Tatsumi had been brought up to speed when he came downstairs for dinner. To say he was unhappy would be an understatement, he was pissed.

"You're telling me that you've signed be up for summer school. In America." He asked slowly.

"Well, it's also a summer camp, but yes we have. Hilda and Beel are coming with you as well!"

"Bu-"

"No Buts! We are sending you to this summer camp and that's final! Start Packing!"

Tatsumi, knowing that there was no arguig with his Kaa-san when she got like this, went to pack his and Beel's things. Later that night, while he was in bed, Hilda snuck into his bed and started to cuddle up to him. This had been happening since she had gotten Amnesia, she had also been more cold to Aoi than usual, and she had started calling Beel 'Beel-Chan'and Tatsumi by his first name instead of 'Oga', like everyone else, or 'trash', 'filth', etc. Tatsumi didn't know the reason for her out of character behavior, but he decided not to ask as he was sure it didn't involve him in any way, shape, or form. Yup! Definitely nothing to do with him!

 **Later That Week**

 **Okinawa Airport**

"Dahbuh da ai dahbuh dah" Beel was very excited for the trip. He had been talking to his father all morning. Tatsumi, Hilda, and Beel were just dropped off at the airport and were on their way to meet up with Chris. It took a few minutes, but they finally found him with Furuichi. Furuichi looked at Tatsumi with his Jaw dropped. After a few Moments he finally spoke.

"W-WHAT! NO! Oga you're not going to ruin my 'Foreigner Gets Harem Scenario'! I wo-ACK!" He started to protest only to be whacked in the head by Hilda's Umbrella/Sword Sheath.

"Be silent Gutter Trash. You're upsetting Beel-Chan and Tatsumi-Koi." She Ordered, glaring at Furuichi, causing him to gulp. Chris watched on with a sweatdrop.

"Heheheheh um let's get going guys" He laughed nervously while looking in multiple directions, as if waiting for something to go wrong. Suddenly, Alaindelon showed up and hugged Furuichi while bawling.

"TAKAYUKI-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"AAAHHH!"

 **One Escape And An Almost 20 Hour Flight Later**

 **USA**

 **New York**

 **J.F. Kennedy International Airport**

The Group arrived at the airport. Beel was looking around excitedly, Furuichi was sulking, and Tatsumi and Hilda were looking around impassively.

"I'm going to go call our ride, stay here." Chris told them while he walked off. Hilda turned to Tatsumi and handed him a wristband with an odd marking on it.

"This is a translation band. with it anyone you talk to will hear you in the language they prefer to speak in and you'll hear them in your prefered language as well. Beel-Chan already s" She explained as Tatsumi slipped it on. Furuichi was quick to ask for one only for Hilda to hand him a bright pink one that also said _'I'm a proud Ecchi Yaoi Lolicon'_. As he was about to protest this Chris reappeared.

"Ok gang, our ride should be outside waiting for us." Chris announced while leading them to a red van outside. A guy with grey eyes and blonde hair was waiting for them. He was wearing a Bartender Suit, Blue Sunglasses, and a bead necklace. He and Chris clasped their hands together and man-hugged.

"Sup Chris." The guy greeted "Good to have you back"

"Hey Shizuo Great to be back." Chris turned to the others" Ok guys this is a guy who was a camper a while back, he'll be driving us to the Camp."

They all hopped in the van and Shizuo drove off.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong." Chris stated happily, only to be on the receiving end of a disbelieving glare from Shizuo.

 **Roughly 2 Hours Later**

 **Woods Near Camp Half-Blood**

"You just had to open your big mouth!" Shizuo roared at Chris as they all drove away from a very large group of Monsters. Every thing had been fine until an hour ago when said group of monsters had started chasing them. Suddenly a cyclops threw a boulder at the van, sending the vehicle spiraling off the road. The group exited the van. Chris got out of his wheel chair and tore off his pants and kicked off his shoes, revealing himself to be a Satyr.

"Quickly! Camp is just over that hill." He informed them. Tatsumi calmly handed Beel to Hilda and began walking to the approaching monsters.

"I'll be right back." He told them all while cracking his knuckles. Tatsumi broke out into a run and charged at the horde, to the fright of Shizuo, Chris, and the Campers who had arrived to help. Their worries were proven to be for nothing as Tatsumi proceeded to Punch the Air.

" _ **Zebul Blast!**_ " The following blast had sent the first wave, consisting of Three Cyclopses and six Hell-hounds, flying. Tatsumi's Necklace changed into the Saw Cleaver, he extended the blade, and he sliced the air with it, " _ **Crescent Wave!**_ "

The Energy annihilated the second wave, Only Scythian Dracaena, and third wave, Three Hell-Hounds, Six Harpies, and a Manticore. Tatsumi quickly pulled the trigger of the release mechanism on his Cleaver and the blade shifted back from it's secondary mode, and he punched with the blade slicing through the remaining enemies.

Tatsumi turned back to the gaping crowd and walked toward his family. A man with long hair, a beard, and the lower body of a white stallion trotted toward them.

"Greetings, My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **So what do you think? i know it isn't my challenge, but I don't want to just take my own challenge, it defeats the point.**

 **Also, Who should I add from other anime/books/cartoons? Keep in mind no OP badasses, we only need one. Who Should be in the harem, added characters can be in it.**

 **I'm already adding:**

 **Chad/ Sado Yasutora - Bleach**

 **Lapis and Lazuli/ Androids 17 and 18 - Dragonball Z**

 **Read and Review!**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
